


Always

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 40s, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forties, Kinda AU, Kinda not, and, eh whatever, it's fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a fic trade! Also, tags kinda speak for themselves. So no summary required.</p><p>AlsoIdon'tknowhowtowriteadecentsummarythatdoesn'tsoundclichéashell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarnisisLH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/gifts).



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXsIAY7fIc0
> 
> By the way, we're going to ignore the fact that Frank Sinatra covered this in 1947. Shhh...

The house was silent as you washed the dinner dishes and Steve paid the bills and such things. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it helped personify the distance you'd had with your husband lately.

Steve had been rejected for the army yet again, and despite how you pleaded with him to stop trying and just pursue something else, and that his health and small stature wouldn't be suitable for the army, he just wouldn't listen.

You sighed and wiped off the counters, stovetop, and table before drying your hands and placing your simple wedding band back on your ring finger. You turned off the kitchen and dining room lights before going into the office, observing Steve from where he sat.

"Do you wanna watch a little bit of TV with me?" You asked softly.

"Not right now, honey." He muttered, looking over papers that were no doubt about the army.

You sighed, "Okay…"

You walked away to your bedroom to take off your shoes and let your hair loose. You wiped off your makeup and ran your fingers through your hair before going out into the living room.

You turned on the television and switched it to a channel that had a show you were interested in viewing before relaxing onto the couch. You wiped your eyes tiredly. You felt dejected and alone. Your husband was much more interested in joining the army than spending time with you. You'd always known Steve to be a believer, a fighter, and a man that wouldn't give up or back down, but this was getting out of hand. He was your rock; he kept you from throwing in the towel when times got tough. Steve was all you had, and you couldn't help but feel he was slipping from your grasp with all this army business.

You wiped the stray tear that had fallen from your left eye. You didn't know how to get through to Steve. Bucky had already been shipped off to war, so he couldn't do anything to help. You were on your own in this battle, and you were failing miserably.

You missed Steve. He was distant and you absolutely despised the fact. You'd been married for a good four years now, and it truly was bliss for the majority of it. Steve was an amazing husband and you honestly couldn't ask for more even if you wanted to. He was oh so sweet, loving and kind. He wasn't a big guy like Bucky, but you didn't care one bit. Steve was the only one for you. Mind, body and soul, he was yours and you were his.

You weren't sure when it happened, but suddenly you found there were more tears falling down your young face. Your hands were shaking as you tried to wipe them all away, but the onslaught of salty tears just made it a fruitless task. You sniffed and hiccuped a bit, your emotions caving in on you.

You brought your knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around them, tucking your head down and curling into a ball.

You sobbed for a few more minutes before you felt a dip in the couch and warm, familiar arms embrace you. Immediately you uncurled yourself from your little ball and threw your arms around him, sobbing into his chest and soaking his poor shirt.

"Honey… Why are you crying?" Steve asked, perplexed and worried. He'd been reviewing army papers again for loopholes and such when he suddenly heard what sounded like his beloved wife crying her eyes out. You gripped his shirt tighter and said nothing, instead letting more tears fall. He sighed and leaned back into the couch, rubbing your back quietly. The waterworks would have to run their course before he could receive the answers he so desired.

xXx

Just as he thought you'd fallen asleep, you spoke.

"This is the longest you've held me for weeks."

"What?" He asked, bewildered.

"You've held me for about an hour now. I can only vaguely remember the last time you did that."

"I hold you all the time, sweetheart."

You snorted humorlessly, "Steve, you've hardly touched me at all this week, let alone the past ten."

"Honey-"

"Steve. We haven't been intimate for two months. I hardly ever get any time with you, and my only kisses are before bed and after dinner. You've let this army conquest take over your life!"

Steve furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to retort, but he stopped himself and closed his mouth. Now that he thought about it…

"Huh. It really has been a long time since we've had sex…"

You rolled your eyes. "I'd think that'd be a Bucky thing, realizing how long it's been since you had sex with your wife."

Steve took your chin between his thumb and forefinger, tipping your chin up to look at him, his baby blue eyes piercing your very soul.

"(Name), from the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry for doing this to you. You're my wife; I should be showering you with affection, not neglecting you like I've been doing. I'm just trying to help protect my country, and ultimately, you. You matter the most to me and the last thing I wanna do is sit around like the skinny bag of bones I am and hear what's happening on the news. I want to be out there with those men, with Bucky, seeing it all first hand and doing what I can to protect and serve."

You licked your lips and another stray tear trickled out of the corner of your eye, "Stevie… I love you more than anything, but you've gotta get a grip! You've been rejected six times now. What is it gonna take for you to understand?"

"I'll make it work." He promised, "It'll happen, okay? Have faith in me, baby, please. Seven is a lucky number, right?"

You sighed, "I suppose so. I support you, baby, but I don't want this to get any farther out of hand than it already is."

He used his free hand and took one of yours in his, interlocking your fingers and kissing your knuckles.

"It won't. I'll make sure it doesn't. I'll make a change, honey. From now on, if you ask me to watch TV, I'll be sitting right here wondering what's taking so long. You wanna play a board game? Best two out of three on rock paper scissors gets to choose the game. You want to get intimate-?"

You giggled and pressed your lips to his, "I get it, ya big goof!"

He chuckled and pushed his lips back onto yours, "Just making sure I got through the entire rigmarole."

You smiled and shook your head, "You're somethin' else, baby, but I wouldn't want you any other way."

He grinned and rubbed his nose against yours before leaning over and turning on the radio. He stood and moved the coffee table out of the way before extending his hand out to you.

You smiled and took his soft hand, standing and allowing him to pull you flush against him. He wrapped an arm around your waist and held your hand, kissing you as your fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I love you…" He mumured as he started the slow dance in the living room.

"I love you, Stevie…"

_"I'll be loving you always…_

_With a love that's true, always…_

_When the things you've planned need a helpin' hand…_

_I will understand always, always."_ He sang softly to you, his and Sinatra's voices combining quite nicely.

_"Days may not be fair always…_

_That's when I'll be there always…_

_Not for just an hour, not for just a day…_

_Not for just a year, but always."_ You sang back, looking into his eyes as you slowly danced throughout the room.

_"Days may not be fair always…_

_That's when I'll be there always…_

_Not for just an hour, not for just a day…_

_Not for just a year, but always."_ You finished in unison, bright smiles on your faces.

You stopped moving around the living room and engaged in a sweet, loving kiss as the song ended and another began to play.

"I'm here for you always, Steve."

He grinned and kissed you again, starting another dance to the new song. You'd always be there for him…

And he believed that because of your faith in him was why the seventh time was indeed the charm.


End file.
